No place to die
by MarenMary93
Summary: Teenchesters. Dean screws up at a hunt, and he is left by himself for quite a while before Sammy and John finds him. hurt/limp!Dean, (Dean afraid of hospitals...) T for language. Please Read and Review!


Dean lies beneath the shade of one of the smaller sequoia trees. Each time he tries to move, his knee feels like it's tearing up inside. He looks down at his left leg and sees the slightly odd angle somewhere between his thigh and his ankle.

"Damn, if that's my knee…" he begins, but he is cut of short by a growl. A growl that is far from human by the sounds of it, maybe on a good day one of dad's snores could compare... "Then I'm really fucked!"

His breath hitches as he pulls himself to his feet, read foot… Then he reaches for the gun that's tucked in the waistline of jeans. He grits his teeth as the uneven ground makes him loose his balance for a split second and his left leg contacts with the ground.

SPN

He doesn't see it attack before he is on the ground. It jumped him from behind, and all he can think of right now is the excruciating pain streaming from his leg. It basically makes him see planets and stars circling his vision.

The beast jabs him, and he is tossed against the trunk of a fallen tree. When he finally can see straight again he sees the beast. It looks like a grizzly, but still it moves like a…  
human?

Dean searches the area near him, if he's lucky…  
… there's his gun.

Just within reaching distance. He smirks to himself as he reaches for the gun, knowing that if he double taps that bastard in the heart, it will die. Good thing Sammy came up with the idea of loading the magazine alternate with iron and silver bullets. At least when they don't know what they're hunting…

SPN

The beast moves closer, and so does the unconsciousness. Only six, or seven feet away from him the beast extends to its full length.

"I'm not gonna end up dead out here as a nineteen year old snackpack for you, since I didn't make it out of the woods, due to a broken leg, you fugly ass creature!" Sure as hell, Dean doesn't wait for a second chance… He double taps the sucker!

The beast lets out a cry, and it collapses forward. Front paws smashing down at Dean's limp leg. He feels the insane agony rushing through his leg for a moment longer, then it turns pitch black on him.

SPN

Hours later, he wakes up. Pain still throbbing in his leg, and it is still caught beneath the beast's paw. He looks up at the sky, where there earlier was a sun, there is now stars. Yup, he must have been out for quite a while!

He casts a glimpse down at his screwed up leg and swallows hard. "This. is. going. to. hurt.!" He first ensures himself before he yanks his left leg loose from under the paws. Moments of tear staining pain later, Dean gets up on his feet (foot) once again and hobbles over to the root of the trunk. He's lucky, he finds some nice kindling for a bonfire and there is enough of wood to burn too…

"Damn, I hope they're out looking for me now… If Sammy's sitting at the motel doing some kind of homework now, I swear to God that I'll kick both his and dad's ass when I get back!" As he lets his anger fly into the night with his outbreak, the kindling catches fire, and the bonfire is soon to be a fact!

SPN

Dean doesn't know for how long he's been sitting there, just watching the fire burn, when a familiar voice echoes through the forest.

"Thank God! SAMMY!‼‼!" Dean isn't sure whether Sam heard him or not the first time, so he calls again. "RIGHT HERE SAMMY! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE‼‼!" This time if Sam doesn't hear him, he should really sign up for some kind of hearing appliance.

"Yeah, I hear you, but where the hell are you?" Sam asks, and Dean's pretty sure where Sam is.

"You beside a giant log?" Dean asks calmly.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Go to the other side of that log, you should probably see me then…" Dean explains as he swallows back a gasp of agony.

Dean tries to get up, but his muscles just refuses to cooperate, at least without support.

SPN

"Whoa, Dean, are you okay?" his fifteen year old brother questions as he squats down beside Dean.

"Stupid question, dumb-ass! I've been out here for hours, and my leg is broken! And yeah, Fugly McNasty over there attacked me, AFTER I broke my leg‼‼‼ Do you think I'm okay!?"

"No…" as Sam looks up, Dean can see the tears of his little brother streaming down his cheeks. And by some reason Dean feels that he should be guilty.

Before any of them gets out another word, their father appears soundlessly by their side. He looks Dean over, to check for visual injuries. When his eyes caught his oldest son's leg, he let out a whimper in sympathy.

"Let's get you out of here son…" he said in a low voice and gave Dean a pet on the back.

Dean felt where this situation was headed, and he didn't like it. "please don't take me to the hospital, please!" He pleaded. Those buildings were the worst he knew of, and they had managed fractured limbs on their own before.

"Sorry son, think this calls for a surgery…" John declared as he split the leg of Dean's jeans to get a better look at the damage.


End file.
